


Bed Idea

by 2Loverz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy held back for long enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Idea

It's one of those times when Tommy was just supposed to have a look after Adam's house. Whenever Adam's gone for longer than a few days, Tommy's the one keeping an eye on the mail, flowers and what needs to be kept an eye on when Adam's not there for awhile; this time wasn't an exception. So he is checking the mail and everything, just like he usually does, and he doesn't really have an idea why, now, he finds himself wanking off in Adam's bedroom, on Adam’s bed, with one of Adam’s shirts under him. Maybe it is Adam's scent that’s driving him wild, so wild he can’t hold back any longer. He fought long enough, but he's just a human, his desire too overwhelming to let it slip yet again.

 

He's on his knees, one hand in his pants working his hand slowly up and down his cock, his other hand shoved under his shirt, busy teasing his nipples. Pinching and twisting them until they are standing erect, just erect as is his cock in his too fucking tight pants. He sighs in frustration then he pulls his hand out from his pants and shoves them clumsy with one hand down his thighs, his other hand still busy torturing his nipples.

 

After his cock springs free he lets out a relived groan. Yes, that's way better. He wraps his hand around the base, squeezing it more hard than light to stop himself from coming just yet. He wants to make this last a little longer. He knows it's a risky thing, but when has wanking off in your best friend's and boss's bed ever been a good idea?

 

Dismissing this thought as quickly as it comes, he starts working his hand up and down his shaft again and he quickly finds a rhythm of short and desperate strokes mixed with long and sure strokes. It just feels so good. His mind is drifting away. He imagines Adam's hand on his dick instead of his own, playing with his balls, kissing him, sucking and fucking him. The pace of his hand is speeding up. He jerks his dick faster and faster, desperate to not only bring himself to the brink of ecstasy but also tripping over it.

 

"Fuck yes, just like that." he groans when his thumb is playing, teasing the slit smearing the pre-cum that gathered there around the head.

 

He's so deep in his thoughts he doesn't hear Adam walking up the stairs.

 

Freezing dead in his tracks Adam just stands there, taking in the sight before him. He blinks a couple times, trying to figure out if this is just his mind playing tricks on him, he's exhausted, he has been working way too much lately, but the moans and the wet noises coming from Tommy, who is working his hand quickly back and forth on his dick, is just too real to be a dream. And, oh woah, wait, was that just Adam's name that crossed Tommy's perfect lips?! Ok, this couldn't be real, Tommy didn't just moan his name. But he did it again and again; started babbling about Adam's dick, about wanting it to feel it against his own.

 

Well, Tommy's on his bed, jerking off on one of his shirts, for crying out loud, so Tommy moaning his name shouldn’t really be the “big” thing where to really put the most focus on here!

 

The longer he watches the more aroused Adam becomes. He presses his hand against his pants, over his cock, that, meanwhile, has become painfully hard, trapped inside his ultra tight pants, which doesn't help the situation much either. It isn't long before Adam can't take it anymore.

 

"Fuck it" he murmurs and begins opening the buttons on his pants but yet again stops dead in his tracks when he sees a pair of lust filled brown eyes staring right at him.

 

Tommy doesn’t for one second stop moving his hand. He only moves his other hand from under his shirt bracing it on the bed, his other hand still stroking his dick from the base to the tip, twisting his hand a little at the tip before sliding it back down.

 

Whether this would make things difficult or not he is just too close to come to stop here and now. He gives Adam somewhat of a nod, a 'go ahead' and Adam's hand and his brain don’t work together at all anymore. His brain says 'no, this could fuck things up', but his hand and other parts of his body have just flipped his brain off.

 

After he opens the buttons of his pants, he pulls the zipper down, and that has suddenly become one of the loudest sounds he's ever heard, although Tommy's pants filled the room plenty, he wraps his hand around his cock, and starts stroking it slowly at first. Tommy can’t help but drool the moment Adam pulls his cock out, it’s long, thick and everything Tommy imagined. He really can’t wait to get his and mouth all over it, and that would happen very soon, if he has any say in it.

 

"Yes, stroke it for me, Adam" Tommy moans when Adam starts to working his hand over his dick. Tommy again squeezes the base of his dick tight, decided to wait till Adam's at the edge as well, so they could jump over it together.

 

It isn’t long before Adam joined Tommy's state and both are close, so close they can smell it. Tommy feels his balls tighten up, only a few more strokes and he'd collapse sweaty but happy on Adam's bed. Sure they need to talk, a lot, but this could wait for later. Now is not the time to think about this. This time right now is about pleasure and seeing that both are panting each other's names, harshly shows both of them are so on the same level with this.

 

Tommy's eyes are fixated on Adam's dick and how his rings adorned hand is sliding up and down his length, while his other hand is occasionally stroking his balls and rolling them in his hand. He loves watching Adam's hands, he imagined many times how hot a sight it would be watch him working himself to orgasm. He dreamed of it, wanked off on it more times than he could count but seeing it right in front of him; yes, reality it is so much better than fantasy.

 

Adam's eyes looked hungrily at Tommy's slender fingers, how his hand is wrapped tightly around his dick, how his fingers are glistening from the pre-cum, it makes Adam just jerking his dick faster. His tongue sneaks out to lick over his dry lips, he wants to taste Tommy so badly. All he wants is to leave a wet trail with his tongue over every inch of Tommy's gorgeous pale body. Licking every spot until he has licked over every part just to start all over again. He wants Tommy writhing beneath him, falling apart, so that only he can put him back together. There's nothing he has wanted more but for now he is happy with what he got; Tommy on all fours on his bed matching the strokes over his cock with his own.

 

When Adam closes his eyes and his body begins to shudder, it needs only one more stroke and he comes hard with a cry, calling Tommy's name. He is panting hard, strokes himself through his orgasm, leaning his head back against the door frame, he smiles lazily at Tommy. It takes every ounce of Adam’s willpower to make his body move over to the bed where Tommy is just a few seconds away from shooting all over his bed.

 

Adam kneels down on the edge of the bed, right in front of Tommy.

 

"Get up, I want it on my face"

 

Tommy just stares at him, doesn’t know if he just heard him right. Did Adam really want him to blow his load all over his pretty face, over those pretty freckled lips?!

 

Adam doesn’t wait for Tommy to do as he said, he just grabs Tommy and pulls him up, drags him until his hand, which by the way never left his dick, is right in front of Adam's face. Startled by the sudden move Tommy holds onto Adam's shoulder, his nails digging into it.

 

"C'mon, Tommy. Jack it and let me feel it, taste it"

 

Tommy looks at Adam and does as requested, never once breaking eye contact. Watching Adam licking his lips brings Tommy back to the fantasy of Adam's perfect lips wrapped tightly around his cock. Wet heat surrounding him. And with that thought Tommy comes with a guttural groan "Fuck yes, Adam", his come splashed all over Adam's face.

 

When Tommy opens his eyes, he looks at Adam. What a beautiful mess he made of him!

 

He shudders when he sees Adam licking his come from his lips. "mmmhhhh...you taste so good Tommy. Better than I imagined" Adam moans.

 

Leaning down Tommy gives Adam a kiss, licking the remaining cum off his lips. Since he shoot it all over Adam's face, he might as well clean if off after and that's exactly what Tommy does then. When everything’s gone Tommy grins.

 

"What's it?"

 

"You're right"

 

"With what?"

 

"I do taste good"

 

Adam laughs out loud and then joins Tommy on the bed. They roll around for a while kissing until they break apart, just looking at each other. They know their friendship needs to be redefined after what just happened but both are confident that whatever it is they just started here, it would be the beginning of something fantastic and both are determined to make it work!


End file.
